Objectives: The objectives of this proposal are to evaluate the therapeutic choices made by Urologists who care for patients with bladder carcinoma and to improve the care which those patients receive. These proposals have been developed by a committee consisting of Urologists, Radiotherapists and Biometricians and other persons knowledgeable in research design as well as in matters relating to bladder carcinoma. Because of the limitation of time and the requirement of suitably large numbers of patients for statistical purposes, the proposed programs are to be instituted in collaborating institutions which have the necessary patient populations, suitably motivated physicians and adequate facilities to insure their proper conduct. A constitution has been prepared which delegates certain functions, prerogatives and responsibilities to this Collaborative Group and its Executive Committee (as per Section F of Research Plan). To provide for uniformity, each protocol has been prepared according to the format proscribed by CCIRC.